heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-01 On the Mend
Delaware Bay - Titans Tower Another long day for the Man of Steel. It's early evening, the sun just having set, when Superman popped into the Titan's Tower, looking for Nightwing. He asked around a little, and even went up to his bedroom door and knocked for a minute just to be sure. Shaking his head softly, Superman turns and starts heading back towards the elevators to the ground floor. He has a resolute look on his face, and he practically marches across the floor before stopping in the middle of the lounge and glancing back one more time to Nightwing's room. "Wishing wont make it so..." Superman mutters softly to himself. Out of the girl's side, comes Mend...with an eep at the presence of the JLAer. Oops. Guess who isn't wearing a mask. Then again, Superman could probably pick her out of a crowd anyway, with her senses. After a moment of hesitation. "Hi, Superman." Superman stops and turns, glancing over when someone mentions his name. He glances up at her face, noticing the lack of a mask and politely looks away again. "Would you prefer a chance to put your mask on?" he asks, pointedly looking anywhere but at the girl. Mend pulls her mask on, after a moment. "Thank you...not that I worry that *you* would reveal anything." She figures that Superman would not be as trusted as he is if he could not BE trusted. Superman is still looking away when he smiles. "I would never reveal your identity. But there is a difference between entrusting me with who you are, and me catching you at a bad time." the man explains. "Is is safe to look now?" "It's safe. And...I've been wanting to talk to you. I owe you for talking me into staying." When she wasn't sure she had anything to offer the team, right at the start. "You're very welcome, Mend." Superman starts, turning to look at the girl and nodding his head. "What we do comes more from here..." the man says, reaching up and touching his heart. "than from any powers you may have. I saw a lot of potential in you. I still see it." "Eh. I'm not the strongest on the team, but I'm the best technician and engineer we have." Which IS important. It's always handy to have a gadgeteer type around. Mend smiles. "You...are something else. You know that, right?" Superman smiles a little sheepishly and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure what you mean, but thank you. I have a great many inspirations surrounding me everyday. It can be tough to live up to the expectation sometimes, but at the end of the day.....it's worth it." the man explains. Kal-El blinks to himself a few times, not sure why he suddenly decided to share that. Maybe the compliment caught him off guard. He doesn't actually get very many. "Nightwing tells me you are truly coming into your own. I'm rather proud of you." "Nighting's good people. I wasn't sure about him to start with, because he's so reserved, but he's good." She doesn't say she'd trust him with her life. Things are far more complicated for her than that. "I think the team's really starting to gel, though." "To be honest...I've heard a few complaints." Superman says, crossing his arms over his chest. He has a rather warm look on his face, doing his best to look open and friendly. A trusted source once accused him of being cold and distant, and Kal-El is doing what he can to reverse that image. Too many people look to him for Superman to remain aloof. "So I'm rather glad to hear that the team is coming together. I knew Nightwing might take some getting used too. But I also knew that he would be the best man for the job. Would you mind if I asked how you feel about the Titans? Give you a chance to sort of speak your mind and offer suggestions outside the normal chain of command?" Superman asks, motioning with one of his hands towards the couches in the lounge. "I'm rather curious to get an insider's point of view." Marissa Sometimes hrms. "We're a bit rough around the edges, and with everything going on with Stonewall and Magik...but I believe we'll fix it." She trusts her team, at this point. Superman nods his head, reaching up to tap thoughtfully at his chin. "And you feel like your getting all the support you need? The training? Everything?" the Man of Steel asks, again talking with one hand while the other remains crossed over his chest. Marissa Sometimes grins a bit. "I think so. I'm learning a ton of useful stuff, at least. Personally...working on dealing with bombs and booby traps. Somebody on the team needs to be able to handle it and it's one of the few things Nightwing isn't good at." Superman grins and nods his head. "Nightwing and I where thinking of partnering up several members of the Titans and the Justice League together. Sort of a short term mentoring thing, where the Titans get a chance to show some of us something new, and the League gets to return the favor. That sound like something you'd be interested in?" Superman makes a mental note to try and find a bomb or demolitions expert and contract them to teach the JLA/Titans a few tricks. Now that Mend mentions it, that would seem like a really useful skill for a least a couple of the team members to have. "Sure. I'd be up for that." She tries to think who would be best to pair her with, and draws a blank. It doesn't seem like any of the League are similar in powers...hrm. Are any of them engineers? Superman smiles warmly and sneaks one last peek back at Nightwing's room, just in case the man decided to sneak back in while he was speaking to Mend. "Excellent." he answers in response to Mend being up for the mentor-ship program. "We haven't formally pitched the idea to each of our teams yet, but it's good to hear that at least some will be interested. I know I am." Superman says, nodding his head. "Speaking of Nightwing, I don't suppose you know where he is tonight?" Superman asks, taking a shot in the dark. "Patrolling, I think. Not here, anyway." Which probably isn't what Superman wanted to hear, but... Part of her's still going through the roster. The obvious pairings...Stonewall and Colossus, Zatanna and Magik...hrm. Maybe... Now she'll be speculating on *that* until it's announced. Superman isn't a mind reader, but it's not hard to guess the thought running through Mend's mind. He went to the obvious pairings at first too, but Nightwing had a different idea. "Nightwing feels that it might be more beneficial if we didn't do the obvious power pairings, and went the complete opposite direction with it. I agree with his point. If you'd be up for it, I was thinking you and I might make for a good pairing." Superman muses out-loud. "Of course, this is all unofficial until Nightwing and I clear it." "Just remember I can't fly without a plane. Pretty close to being able to fly WITH one, mind." Then it kind of hits her. *Superman* wants to mentor her? He's not just a big name, he's highly experienced...and knows a lot about alien technology. Not that she doesn't know better than to nudge after what Supergirl said...because Kara *was* right. "And that is exactly the kind of thing we are hoping to foster with this thing. Problem solving on it's most basic level. How do you and I get around together? Do we need to put together some kind of vehicle package for those members who don't have flight. Maybe some sort of harness and a glider?" Superman says, leaning forward a bit, the excitement about this project obvious in his voice. He hrrms a moment and then shakes his head at the last suggestion. "Okay, maybe not a harness-glider thing. Just sort of tossing out ideas." "Usually, we use the jets to get around, or we get Magik to teleport us." Mend frowns. "Personally, I prefer the jets." Limbo, NOT a fun place to visit, even briefly. "A glider...hrm." Engineer brain sparking, it seems. Superman laughs lightly and nods his head. "I thought that might get you thinking. Just remember not to spread this around too far until Nightwing gets to make the announcement. I don't want to steal his thunder. And I may end up taking two of you just to help with the titans/league ratio thing. So you might think of someone that you'd like to be able to work more closely with." Superman glances one more time at Nightwing's room and then looks at the elevators before looking back at Mend. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Marissa Sometimes grins. "I'll think about it...and nah. Well, I *was* going to head to the monitor room." This is Superman, so she doesn't hesitate. "If you wanted to come, we could talk some more, but if you have to go, I understand." Superman smiles and nods his head again. "I really should be going. I look forward to hearing all your ideas though. I'm sure we'll have a chance to speak again very soon." he says, bringing a hand up to his temple to 'tip' his hat. "Thanks for speaking with me." Marissa Sometimes nods. She flickers another grin, then heads off to the Monitor Room...thinking of half a dozen questions she'd like to ask just too late. Ah well. Maybe she can write them down for next time. Superman presses the elevator button and steps into the lift when it arrives. A few moments later he can be seen zipping by the windows in a blue and red blur. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs